


С пророками не спорят

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойся старушек - никогда не знаешь, какая из них решит принести тебя в жертву</p>
            </blockquote>





	С пророками не спорят

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Спецквест Фандомной Битвы (АУ: Добро и Зло меняются местами. R - NС-17) для команды fandom Weiss Kreuz

Привет, меня зовут Шульдих, я скоро умру.

Дурацкое начало, да?

Но что еще остается думать, когда ты лежишь на каменном алтаре на каком-то маяке где-то в Японии, а вокруг стоят три сумасшедшие бабы, собирающиеся принести тебя в жертву?

Они даже не похожи на жриц в обычном понимании этого слова. Две девочки-близняшки подросткового возраста, совершенно обыкновенные японские школьницы: юбочки, рюкзачки, светлая кожа, огромные глаза, полные губы и косички. На деле им лет по двести, и они — ебанутые на всю голову старейшины какого-то японского ордена. Или секты — хрен их разберешь, что это такое.

Третья — бабушка божий одуванчик, каким самое место в кресле-качалке, с котом на коленях. Согласитесь, сложно отказать такой вот старушке, когда она просит тебя помочь. Вот и я повелся. И теперь вынужден поплатиться жизнью, чтобы она продлила свою.

Как я, добропорядочный бюргер, вообще оказался здесь, спросите вы. Есть такая профессия — мир спасать. Но обо всем по порядку.

 

Родился я в маленьком городке на юге Германии и до десяти лет жил как обычный мальчишка: ходил в школу, дергал одноклассниц за косички, гонял в футбол, смотрел боевики, ездил к бабушке на велосипеде, наряжал на Рождество с родителями елку.

А потом пришли они.

Я плохо помню эту ночь — все смешалось: крики, топот, стрельба, кровь, изуродованные тела родителей. Я спрятался в кухонном шкафчике — туда должны были установить посудомоечную машину, но не успели: магазин опять задержал доставку. Это меня и спасло.

Не знаю, почему они не взорвали дом. Может, испугались полиции.

Стражи порядка приехали через несколько минут после того, как ушли убийцы, и началось: расследование, психологи, врачи, социальная служба, детские дома.

Все было бесполезно — расследование зашло в тупик. А я перестал говорить.

Зато начал слышать странные голоса в голове: непроизнесенные фразы, смех, крики, фантазии, язвительные ответы, жалость. С каждым днем они становились все громче, и я чувствовал, что скоро сойду с ума.

Я бы и сошел, если бы не Михаэль Шпитт.

Он сидел в приютском кафетерии, размешивал сахар в кофе и разговаривал со мной. Мысленно.

От него я узнал, что мы с ним — телепаты, а голоса в голове — чужие мысли 

Михаэль отвез меня в школу для одаренных детей — Розенкройц.

Здесь, вдали от посторонних глаз, паранормов обучали владеть своим даром и жить с ним. Кроме специальных тренировок нам читали общеобразовательные курсы. Усиленно занимались языками — в школе собрались ученики из разных стран. Каждый выпускник знал не меньше пяти языков и легко мог поступить в любой университет мира.

Большинство так и делало. Получали ученые степени, заводили семьи. Если уметь контролировать дар, можно вести «нормальную» жизнь адвоката, учителя, хирурга. А о том, что скромный профессор теологии взглядом может сжечь полквартала, а первая леди одной большой страны — движением брови остановить сердце любимого мужа, никому знать не обязательно. Зачем?

Конечно, периодически кто-нибудь начинал строить из себя властелина вселенной, извращенно убивать людей и выпускать силу из-под контроля. За ними выезжали команды-чистильщики. Моя бывшая, Шен, как раз работает в одной из таких — Шрайент.

Ну а что? Должен же кто-то убирать за нами. Тоже работа. Отлично помогает справиться с излишней агрессией. У Шен ее хоть отбавляй. Зато как она хороша в постели. Жаль, что их команда распалась: старшая, Хелль, влюбилась в японского генетика, вышла замуж и уехала на край света. Шен обучала новенькую, Тот, и звонила мне, матерясь на несправедливость жизни и тупость малолеток. Мы же никогда такими не были, что вы, что вы.

Я бы, наверное, тоже пошел в чистильщики – хорошая работа для социопатов вроде меня — но не сложилось. Я вошел в высший дивизион. Элиту элит. Одну из оперативных групп Эсцет.

Эсцет — это те самые супермены, которые каждый день спасают мир. Масок и трико мы, хвала небесам, не носим. Хотя некоторые считают, что лучше трико, чем мои банданы. Крайне спорное утверждение. Особенно из уст парня, у которого в гардеробе десяток одинаковых белых рубашек. Да и вообще, речь не о том.

В команды Эсцет берут не самых талантливых паранормов — только наиболее лояльных и устойчивых. Лишние проблемы в критических ситуациях никому не нужны. Эсцет не имеют права провалить миссию.

Никогда не думал, что попаду сюда. Мой индекс стабильности первые три года в Розенкройц стремился к нулю: я ни с кем не разговаривал, разве что мысленно посылал особо общительных однокурсников к хренам, и то всего пару раз. Я прогуливал уроки, бесцеремонно шарил в чужих головах и развлекался вытаскиванием наружу самых грязных мыслишек, постоянно нарывался и лез в драки. После пары стычек с психокинетиками, правда, поумнел, и не приставал к ребятам с физическим даром.

В целом такое поведение было в пределах нормы — не лучший вариант, конечно, но и не худший. Паранормы нередко отличаются отвратительным характером, некоторые говорят — это своего рода компенсация за способности. Но однажды я решил проверить свои силы на взрослых: прочитал в мыслях декана, что являюсь одним из сильнейших телепатов на курсе, вот и полез в голову к фрау Гейнер — преподавательнице истории. Думал, узнаю, какого цвета у нее трусики, да и уберусь восвояси. Хрен. Оказалось, у Фрау Гейнер очень устойчивые щиты, а она сама - чертовски хороший пирокинетик. Мне чуть было не пришлось заново отращивать волосы, она уже представляла, как вместо рыжих прядей у меня на голове танцуют языки пламени, но Михаэль успел буквально в последнюю секунду. Сейчас я понимаю, каким золотым куратором он был — о каждом из нас, засранцев, заботился, как о собственном сыне.

Наказали меня тогда знатно: неделя в карцере под надзором герра Кляймана, отставного полковника службы внешней разведки — это вам не шутки. Михаэль только качал головой, глядя на мои синяки и ссадины — герр Кляйман не любил, когда его беспокоят, когда он смотрит футбол. Особенно мысленными просьбами сделать звук телевизора потише.

К директору меня вызвали уже на следующий день после выхода из карцера, когда я снова забил на урок математики. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, до сих пор ненавижу числа, а они отвечают мне взаимностью. Еще чуть-чуть, и меня отдали бы чистильщикам: с нестабильными разговор короткий.

Но тут появился Брэд.

Американец.

Пророк.

Самоуверенная скотина.

Мой лучший друг.

Он смотрел сквозь меня, сетуя на то, что придется жить с цветовым кошмаром, а потом увидел, как я у него отсасываю.

Михаэлю пришлось нас разнимать.

Первое время мы с Брэдом ужасно не ладили: дрались, ругались, пытались подставить друг друга — крайне увлекательная игра, поскольку я читал его, как открытую книгу, а он предвидел каждый мой шаг, — и всеми способами пытались друг от друга отделаться.

Бесплодные попытки: в первую же нашу встречу случилось редчайшее явление — синхронизация. Какие-то там параллельные электромагнитные импульсы или что-то в этом роде. Брэд точно скажет, я уже и не помню. Главное, я с легкостью читаю его мысли, несмотря на то, что делать это практически невозможно: у пророков очень сложное мышление, так что лезть к ним в голову настоятельно не рекомендуется, если вы не хотите быстро и гарантированно сойти с ума. А он предвидит за двоих сразу, я — постоянная величина в его видениях. С учетом моего непостоянства это приобретает особую прелесть.

Брэд прекратил сопротивляться неожиданно и полностью, «узнав» однажды, что мы друзья. Пророки быстро меняют отношение к людям: увидели будущее, которое нельзя изменить, — и начинают заранее воспринимать тебя по-другому. Нормальных людей это шокирует, но я привык. Тем более дружить с Брэдом оказалось куда веселее, чем враждовать. И выгоднее. Он, конечно, редкостный зануда, педант, аккуратист и скучный тип, но мне удалось положительно на него повлиять. Сколько мы всего натворили, пока учились! Он считает, что нарушал правила, потому что так было предопределено, но я-то знаю, как оно на самом деле.

Говорят, если разорвать нашу связь, мы сойдем с ума. Скоро Брэд это проверит на собственной шкуре — с мертвыми, как известно, связи нет.

Руководство школы было в восторге: паре с таким уникальным даром прямая дорога в оперативники.

Мне это совсем не понравилось. Я хотел свободы во всех отношениях, а не провести жизнь в заброшенных уголках нашей планетки, спасая ее бренную задницу.

Но Брэд же решил.

Я честно протестовал: красил волосы в зеленый цвет, пытался сбежать, трахался со всеми подряд, прогуливал контрольные и обследования… Перепробовал всю дурь, которую смог достать, надеясь заглушить видения Брэда: мы стоим на крыше небоскреба и стреляем в вертолет с террористами, мы обезвреживаем атомную бомбу, мы убиваем каких-то наркобаронов в Колумбии, предотвращая очередную войну.

В конце концов я сдался.

Противостоять плану Брэда — все равно что комару пытаться остановить танк. Бесполезно, энергозатратно и смертельно опасно.

После выпуска нас объединили с десятком ребят, желающих продолжить карьеру в Эсцет, и на два года заперли на полигоне.

Вот уж где я по-настоящему пожалел об упущенной свободе. Нас муштровали с утра до вечера, учили всему, что пригодится юному супергерою на тяжелой ниве борьбы со злом. Не уверен, что все методы были исключительно гуманными, но результат они давали стопроцентный, даже Брэд поражался. Полковник Амриш, правда, преследовал меня в кошмарах еще несколько лет: я то и дело подскакивал, пытаясь одеться за три секунды и срочно прочистить мозги всем вокруг.

Там же нас разделили на команды. К нам с Брэдом приставили Джея, берсерка-фанатика, свято верящего в Бога, и яростного противника всех смертных грехов. Ему повезло — всегда есть, кого карать, ведь каждый грешен. Четвертым стал Наги, совсем еще юный психокинетик, которому компьютеры были милее людей. Он с ними разговаривал, и они ему отвечали — я слышал.

Первые годы работы прошли в спокойной рутине: то предотвратить кризис, то уничтожить опасный артефакт, то подготовить побег политзаключенных, чтобы избежать народных волнений. Стандартная мелочевка, ничего интересного. Пришлось, правда, побывать в не самых приятных местах. Зато мир повидали.

А потом нас направили в Японию. Казалось, дело плевое: помочь будущему премьеру сесть в кресло.

Но оказалось все куда запутаннее. Непонятно, почему в разведке Эсцет об этом не знали. Или почему не предупредили нас. Хотя кто их поймет, мы — всего-навсего оперативная группа с третьим уровнем допуска. Нам далеко не все положено сообщать.

Вторым претендентом на пост премьера был брат нашего клиента, судя по характеристикам — хитрый, злобный, неуравновешенный и недалекий. К сожалению, он был не просто дураком, жадным до власти и денег, но дураком высокопоставленным, одной из шишек в местной мафии — Критикер. Та еще организация, я вам скажу. Охота на людей, множественные изнасилования школьниц, опаснейшие наркотики – они заведовали всем. С ними, как мы потом узнали, связался муж той самой Хелль из отряда зачистки. Он умирал в мучениях, забрав жену с собой. Девчонки из Шрайент, примчавшиеся ей на помощь, ничего сделать не смогли и пали жертвами отряда убийц Критикер. 

Эта шайка — вообще отдельная песня. Они разъезжают по всей стране, прикидываясь цветочниками, учителями, футбольными тренерами, а по ночам убивают неугодных руководителю людей. Попутно ищут детей, которых можно правильно воспитать и натренировать, чтобы создать новый отряд, и так до бесконечности. У них филиалы во многих странах, в том числе в Германии. Одному из таких отрядов я, как оказалось, обязан появлением своего дара. Это называлось «плановая зачистка предположительного места проявления опасного элемента». Меня, то есть.

Только вот они облажались, и я выжил.

Все это я узнал, случайно столкнувшись с одним из членов такого отряда. Он вспоминал, как вчера они проводили аналогичную зачистку, и радовался уничтожению опасного элемента – талантливого молодого музыканта, который мог бы создать великие мелодии. Я чуть было не пошел против устава Эсцет, запрещавшего нам руководствоваться личными мотивами на заданиях и вне их. Этот ублюдок заслуживал того, чтобы я прострелил ему башку, так же, как его «коллега» поступил с моими родителями. Не знаю, как мне удалось сдержаться и не поджарить ему мозги средь бела дня. Наконец я вернулся домой, одолеваемый жаждой мести. Осознавая собственное бессилие, я метался по квартире, как тигр в клетке, а Брэд орал и швырял мне одно за другим видения, в большинстве из которых я погибал, отправившись мстить. 

В итоге я стал следить за парнем-убийцей, узнал, где он живет, где работает, куда ходит в свободное время. Его команда называлась «Вайсс», и у них были кошачьи позывные. Забавно — учитывая, что нашей команде при распределении присвоили кодовое имя «Шварц». Надеюсь, это не было извращенной шуткой какого-нибудь спятившего пророка.

Приближаться к Вайсс я не рискнул — мелкая месть не стоит увольнения с позором — и довольствовался слежкой и чтением мыслей издалека, надеясь узнать что-то, позволяющее убить их на «законных» основаниях. В один прекрасный день мне повезло: парень, которого я вычислил первым, Абиссинец, шел по улице в ярко-оранжевом свитере с букетом цветов наперевес. Думал о сестре, у которой сегодня день рождения, о ребятах, оставшихся в цветочном магазине и о «миссии», назначенной на завтра. Я с удивлением понял, что они собираются убрать министра — как раз нашего профиля дело. Мы смогли им помешать, но нас засекли.

Я тогда не придал этому значения. Ну, запомнил меня какой-то тип с когтями, как у героя комиксов, ну и хрен с ним. Я вообще парень яркий, одна грива чего стоит. Только вот мозги промыть могу на раз, чтоб образ моей прекрасной рожи не занимал лишний объем памяти почем зря — там и так места мало, надо поберечь.

Мои проделки с сознанием самураев отследила троица сумасшедших старейшин их секты. Не заметил за ними никаких пси-сил, но кто знает, что там вырабатывает организм за двести лет жизни.

Теперь я стал жертвой, не подозревающей, что на нее объявлена охота. А однажды вышел за пивом и наткнулся на старушку, попросившую меня помочь ей донести сумку до автобуса. Я даже не заглянул в ее мысли – ничего там интересного нет, а опускать щиты себе дороже: в Токио слишком много людей.

Говорил мне Брэд отставить беспечность. Надо было раз в жизни его послушать.

До автобуса мы не дошли. Старушка воткнула мне в предплечье какую-то дрянь, а две юные прелестницы схватили под руки и проводили до ближайшей машины.

Очнулся я уже здесь.

 

Рядом горят свечи — я чувствую запах воска. Где-то вдалеке шумит море. Вокруг двигаются какие-то тени. Это все, что я могу увидеть сквозь закрытые веки. Открывать глаза я предусмотрительно не решаюсь.

Тянусь к разумам окружающих меня людей. Может, удастся кого-нибудь захватить. Здесь до странного малолюдно: старейшины, да сумасшедшие Вайсс — больше на километр вокруг ни души.

Хм. Старейшины. Если захватить их старшую, что-нибудь должно получиться. Но я почему-то не могу ее прочитать. Совсем. Наверное, какое-то неизвестное вещество, блокирующее ментальные атаки, или совсем уж поехавшая крыша. Хотя скорее крыша: остальных-то я отлично слышу.

Одна из них, та, что называет себя Аей — пра-прабабушка одного из Вайсс. Того, который шастает в оранжевом свитере и отрубает катаной головы ни в чем не повинных женщин. Он, правда, думает, что она — его сестра. И заводится от мыслей о неправильности инцеста, когда трахает ее. Знал бы он, насколько извращен тот инцест.

Увидел я несколько их развлечений: секс на столе под пустым взглядом прибитого к стене мертвеца. Вокруг кровь, кишки, нечистоты, а она смеется, рисуя этой гадостью узоры на спине «брата». Ужас.

Вторая девица, кстати, иногда принимает участие в «семейных» забавах. Не таких кровавых — ей не нравится красный цвет. Зато куда более интересных.

На такое я бы посмотрел: юные девушки дрочат раскинувшемуся на кровати парню, целуясь и лаская друг друга, затем по очереди трахают его страпонами. Пожалуй, я бы даже поучаствовал — уж больно красивый парень.

 

Читая их мысли, я невольно вспомнил, что так и не исполнил пророчество Брэда. Я думал об этом, конечно, особенно лет в шестнадцать-семнадцать — тогда в голове почти ничего не было, кроме желания потрахаться, как мы в таком состоянии смогли сдать экзамены — загадка. Наверное, это тоже была проверка и тренировка: все вокруг так и фонят похотью, а ты должен проводить лабораторную по взрывчатым веществам. Не дай бог рука дрогнет — и прости-прощай. У Брэда, едва ли не единственного из всех нас, мысли о сексе иногда сменялись другими. Я держался за него, как за спасательный круг, думая, что выпустимся — признаюсь ему в любви и все-таки возьму в рот.

После прощальной вечеринки, которую мы устроили, получив дипломы, это все как отрезало. Брэд стал обычным Брэдом. Красивым, сексуальным, но слишком уж заносчивым, чтобы опускаться перед ним на колени. Я иногда тайком задавался вопросом, когда же исполнится его первое пророчество, ждал, порой планировал подстроить идеальный момент, но потом отвлекался и оставлял желание до лучших времен. Так и не сложилось.

Прости, Брэд. Не судьба.

 

Чокнутые курицы тем временем предвкушают, как сделают Момоэ прекрасной.

Они ликуют. Они так долго меня искали. Они столько раз ошибались. Но вот он я — идеальная жертва.

Девчонки начинают раскачиваться и что-то бормотать. Старушка улыбается.

Мое сознание сковывает туман, я куда-то проваливаюсь…

— Давай же, Шульдих, нам пора сваливать, иначе — пиздец.

Ругающийся Брэд — редкость. Наверное, что-то случилось.

В глаза словно песка насыпали, тошнит, все вибрирует, слышится какой-то лязг. Сколько же я вчера выпил?

— Да не пил ты, мать твою! Тебя чуть не укокошили старые дуры! Мы на маяке, который через три минуты сорок секунд затонет, унося с собой всех, кто не успеет сбежать. Вставай!

О, да ты не просто ругаешься. Ты в панике.

Интересно, почему? Посмотрим. О, да ты, оказывается, меня любишь. Почему я не знал? Давно понял? Ага, двадцать минут назад, когда увидел бабульку, занесшую нож над моим бесчувственным телом. Какой ты все-таки романтик, а, Брэд?

— Потом поговорим, умоляю. Пойдем. Ну же!

Пойдем так пойдем.

А я пока пороюсь в твоей голове — интересно, что было до того, как ты меня разбудил.

…Шварц врываются в зал Ритуала с оружием наперевес. Навстречу им бросаются готовые к бою Вайсс в полном составе.

Удар, удар, лязг, звон — о, Брэд, да ты позер: поймать лезвие голыми руками!

Грохот, свист, смех — Джей, эти люди согрешили против Господа нашего, — да, отомсти за него. Вот так.

Парень с леской вдруг задыхается, обмотав шею собственным же оружием. А нечего выступать против психокинетика высшей категории.

Последнего из Вайсс, еще почти ребенка, Наги вырубает играючи, впечатав в столб, поддерживающий высокий купол маяка, и поворачивается к женщинам.

Раскидать их психокинетической волной почему-то не удается. Интересно, что же в этой Момоэ такого — явно это она их всех держит.

Джей облизывает нож. Эта привычка появилась у него недавно — говорит, подобные движения угодны Богу. Я в это верю — он же все-таки святой отец, хоть с виду и не скажешь.

Брэду наконец удается застрелить парня с катаной. Легкая смерть, жаль. Зато гуманно, все по принципам нашей прекрасной организации, да живет она вечно. Тьфу. Выберемся отсюда — больше никогда!

Его «сестра» ловит вторую пулю. И умерли они в один день. Как романтично. Надеюсь, в аду их поместят в один котел.

Другую девчонку убивает Джей. Кровь не слизывает. Правильно — хрен его знает, что там у них, столетних крыс, в жилах течет.

Старушку убить куда сложнее, но каким-то образом им это удается.

И тут Брэд видит, сколько осталось до того, как маяк уйдет под воду, унося с собой всех, кто не успел выбраться.

Соленая вода проникает в рот, в нос и в уши, кажется — не выплыву, но что-то тащит меня вверх. Спустя секунду понимаю — Наги.

Хорошо быть психокинетиком и уметь летать — на мальчишке ни капли.

Зато мы трое — промокшие, продрогшие и просоленные.

«Ничего, дома отогреемся», — думаю я, лежа на берегу.

«Ты еще должен мне минет», — усмехается Брэд.

Сволочь.

Но с пророками не спорят.


End file.
